The UltraCool Lone Wolf
by Satele
Summary: Ultracool lone wolf? Naruto just killed that title good. SasuNaru OneShot A warning of smut just for those who are queasy, mild swearing included.


Hello, a one shot because I decided to make it. Nothing really special, your generic SasuNaru oneshot that I felt like writing because I have no life and lack better things to do. XP Ultra-cool lone wolf? I'm not really sure that ties in really well with the story, but I couldn't really think of a running theme. Oh well... 

Sasuke and Neji are a bit OOC, but I needed them to be, due to the pure randomness that is the fic. I didn't feel like making angsty bishie's, not just yet. XXDD

SUMMARY: Ultra-cool lone wolf?? Naruto just killed that title good. SasuNaru OneShot A warning of smut just for those who are queasy, mild swearing included.

Date: April 17, 2007

Story: The Ultra-Cool Lone Wolf

Chapter: The One and Only One. XP

If you want to flame, then by all means. I've only recieved one flame in my whole career of writing fanfics. But then again, I haven't posted that many. And most of them have been taking down for revamping. So, until I get tired of flames, flame all you want. But I'll have to warn you, you lack more of a life then I do if you are going to take to the time to review or read a story you know you will hate.

* * *

"You and Naruto have a fourth period spare together? Don't you?"

Sasuke squinted suspiciously at the pale eyed-boy speaking to him.

"Yeah. What of it?" Neji shot a side ways look at him.

"Oh nothing. Just curious." The boy left the classroom then, following the stream of hungry high school students out of the English class they just had. The black-haired boy stared suspiciously after the boy for a few more seconds before heaving a sigh and following the second to last students out of the classroom.

Weird Neji and his eyes.

* * *

Lunch was a raucous affair as usual. Ducking an unidentified flying food item, Sasuke pondered the reasons behind life, the universe and just _why_ he had chosen this particular group of morons to be friends with.

"FUCK! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Wasn't he supposed to be the ultra-cool lone wolf that everyone wanted to be like?

"Heh! Pink is soooo your colour Kiba!"

That quiet, mysterious hot dude that all the girls swooned over and the guys worshipped?

"Don't you think Sasuke? Huh?"

Wasn't he?

"Hey! Sasuke bastard I'm talking to you!"

Tilting his head to the side, Sasuke gave Kiba a critical once over. The dog-loving boys face was covered in a liberal amount of pinkish goop that Sasuke could only guess to be yogurt.

"The pink compliments those red triangles Kiba insists on slapping on his face everyday," Sasuke commented, glancing to his left to acknowledge the triumphantly grinning façade of the one who had dragged him in to this closet case of a group.

Naruto let off a series of maniacal giggles, pointing at the yogurt covered Inuzuka. Sasuke watched calmly as the blonde toppled off his chair due to his giggling and Kiba proceeded to throttle the living daylights out of Naruto. Neji's face popped up beside Sasuke's.

"What are they doing?"

"Kiba's strangling Naruto." The Hyuuga's eyebrow lifted.

"Oh."

Neji took a seat one over from where Sasuke was, still leaving room for Kiba to sit. There was a silence that was filled only by the dull thunder of the other students in the cafeteria, and of course, the dieing noises of one Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kiba, you might want to let go of Naruto, he's turning blue." Sasuke sipped at his juice box, watching as Chouji attempted to wrestle Kiba off of Naruto. It was only when Shikamaru actually attempted to help—he began poking Kiba in the sides with his foot— that Kiba let up.

"That was amazing, you didn't even let Naruto scream," Neji commented to Kiba who proceeded to howl his account of the story to which Neji blinked in pretend comprehension. Really, no one could understand the boy.

Meanwhile, Naruto crawled back up on the seat beside Sasuke and sent the Uchiha a withering glare. Sasuke blinked innocently at Naruto, noting that Naruto wasn't so blue any more.

"What type of friend _are _you!!?" This was said in a raspy, hoarse voice. "I was being _strangled_ and you just sat there and _watched_!!" Sasuke blinked at Naruto again.

"It was funny." This was met with a long silence in which Naruto twitched and had a sort of half spasm which the dark-haired boy found not unlike a fish flopping about on dry land.

"YOU'RE A BASTARD!"

"And you're an idiot," Sasuke returned smoothly, going back to his lunch as Naruto began ranting and raving at him.

"You're heartless!"

"Well, you did provoke Kiba." Sasuke pointed out, while helping himself to some of Naruto's fries. The blonde slapped Sasuke's hand away.

"Hey, he _deserved_ it!" Sasuke reached out and poked Naruto's forehead to which the boy squawked indignantly. The Uchiha managed to successfully steal four fries and stuff them in to his mouth before Naruto could stop him.

"What'd he do to deserve it?" Sasuke asked around the fries in his mouth. Naruto froze instantaneously at the question. Red began creeping up the boys cheeks. Sasuke blinked, his hand stretched out in mid-poke-- he'd managed to poke Naruto another two times during his fries theft. The blonde was frozen with both hands poised in the air comically.

"I----err… I----uhhh----well that is…" Naruto's two blue eyes focused on Sasuke. "None of your business." The dark-haired boys eyebrows attempted to escape in to his hairline.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Why not?"

"'Cause it's none of your business."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Why not?" A fist smashed down on top of Sasuke's head and that reminded the Uchiha of why exactly he had joined a group of utter morons. And why he wasn't an ultra-cool lone wolf. Because of one Uzumaki Naruto.

"I'm not playing that game."

"Why not?" The fist ground down on to his head and Sasuke winced. The fist removed itself and a warning glare appeared in Sasuke's line of vision, the blue eyes focused suspiciously on his person. Sasuke returned calmly to his lunch of rice and onigiri, feeling slightly contemplative.

It hadn't been all that long ago—one year precisely—when he had sat alone in a corner and quietly brooded his day away, while glaring his eyes out at any passer by who even so much as _looked_ at him. That was until the day Uzumaki had decided to crash his brooding session and tell him in very explicit language that although others may think he was an ultra-cool lone wolf because he sat by himself in a corner all day brooding and had the whole entirety of the female population of Konoha Public High School after his hot ass he, Uzumaki Naruto, was by far twenty thousand times more cool then the Uchiha and therefore, his opinion mattered far more then anyone else at the school.

That was the only time Sasuke remembered choking on his own spit. While he attempted to reopen his air ways, Naruto burst out laughing and spent half the lunch hour rolling on the ground laughing his ass off. It had seriously pissed Sasuke off and he'd finally shouted at the Uzumaki to stop laughing.

The blonde had stopped laughing, gotten up and dusted himself off and simply told Sasuke it was good to know that Sasuke's facial muscles hadn't frozen in to that permanent scowl of him. Sasuke remembered his jaw dropping to the ground when the blonde proceeded to invite him to spend the last ten minutes of lunch with his moronic and utterly brain dead group of friends who were none the less pretty cool. Because hey, wolves were way more cool in packs.

When Sasuke had refused, the Uzumaki's grin had widened and he had returned every lunch hour for nearly two weeks to bother him. During those lunch breaks he informed Sasuke very matter- of- factly that the Uchiha had a twenty foot icicle shoved up his ass and proceeded to tell Sasuke what an ice-bitch Naruto thought he was.

It got to the point where Sasuke snapped and attempted to beat Naruto up. Attempted because Naruto fought back and they ended up fighting on the roof top for the rest of the school day. Sasuke ended up joining the group of utterly brain dead friends in the end. They had been skeptical, but when Naruto had shown them their battle wounds, Kiba had proceeded to comment (very foolishly)

"Heh, Naruto got his ass whooped by ice-bitch Uchiha." He got his own ass pummeled and Sasuke watched as Naruto and Kiba's friends watched in deranged amusement, Neji and Shikamaru placing bets on who would come out less damaged. Shikamaru won. After that, Sasuke's life was never the same.

"Sasuke," Neji was now standing and Sasuke blinked up at him. "Student Council has some things to do."

"They do?" The Hyuuga nodded his face blank and devoid of any emotion.

"Festival." Sasuke made a face, something which ultra-cool lone wolves weren't supposed to do, but he had to. He just had to. Naruto was rubbing off on him.

He dragged himself up, waving good-bye to Naruto who appeared to not notice because he was too busy studying the bowl of ramen noodles before him. Sasuke blinked slightly at Naruto's strange behavior, before shrugging and following Neji. Naruto was eccentric. There was no denying that.

He followed Neji to the Student Council room, keeping up a two-sided silence until they reached the Student Council room.

"What did we need to do?"

"We have to organize more of the materials to build the booths for the Spring Festival."

"Can't we do that after school?" Neji turned and smirked at Sasuke, an I-know-something-you-don't smirk. Sasuke felt the fingers of suspicion wrapping around his mind. The pale-eyed boy unlocked the door to the Student Council room, pulling it out towards him and entered, flicking on the light. Sasuke followed Neji in.

"You and I were supposed to organize the materials, but _you_"—here Neji turned and faced the Uchiha—"were too busy spending time with a certain blonde." Sasuke felt a warm blush begin spreading up his cheeks.

"What the hell are you talking about Hyuuga?" Sasuke looked away, trying to maintain his cool facade. Ultra cool lone wolf! Neji moved further in to the Student Council room to stand beside the Student Council Presidents desk, of which Neji held the office.

"I don't know, do you?" Neji smirked in his direction, before motioning him to his side. Once Sasuke was beside the other boy—this was beginning to get very strange and Sasuke was getting an inkling that something was up— began shuffling through papers, a frown beginning to appear on his face.

"Where'd I put that?" The Uchiha began frowning.

"Put what?"

"The materials list." Sasuke's dark eyes shifted to peer suspiciously at Neji. The Hyuuga was usually meticulously organized. Something was going on.

"Sasuke, could you keep looking there? I'm going to try over there, I think I might have left it with Sakura's other lists." The Hyuuga wandered back to the back of the room, where he began searching by a pile of boxes by the door. Sasuke had no choice but to begin searching for the piece of paper as Neji had asked for.

Suddenly, a loud banging sounded on the door, causing Sasuke to look up.

"What the…?" The pale-eyed boy pushed the door open. It all happened so fast. In the course of two seconds, a befuddled Naruto was shoved in to the Student Council room, Neji gracefully pirouetted (_yes_, pirouetted) out of the room and turned to address the both of them.

"Don't get too loud but most of all enjoy!" Kiba's voice sounded from some where outside of the door.

"Better put the moves on him, or he'll get taken!" The door was then promptly slammed shut and the audible sound of the lock clicking could be heard, followed by the sound of something being shoved in to the closed door.

Silence.

It was then that the meaning of their words hit Sasuke.

His face exploded in to red.

Meanwhile, Naruto stood, utterly confused by what had just happened. He had been pulled out of the cafeteria by an excited Kiba who was babbling about spying on Hinata and her friends or something or another. The dog-lover had been talking too fast for Naruto to understand. Then Kiba had suddenly started banging on a random door in which it opened to reveal Neji and Naruto had been too confused to do anything about being shoved bodily in to the Student Council Room.

"What the fuck are they on?" Naruto turned around to face Sasuke who was moving towards the door, an intent frown on his face. The Uchiha stopped before the door and attempted to push it open.

To no avail.

It wouldn't budge.

Sasuke paused and attempted to commit on the spot suicide involving just the wall and forceful impact.

"Hey Sasuke! What the fuck! Stop that!" A pair of tan hands grasped his head and prevented him from banging it once more against the wall. "What are you doing!? I don't need you going insane on me too!"

Sasuke turned to face Naruto, Naruto's hands still grasping his head.

"You know what they just said. Don't you?" Blue eyes blinked. The hands moved and Naruto frowned as he tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Neji said, don't be too loud and enjoy and Kiba said put the move on him or he'll…" Naruto trailed off, a crimson blush spreading over his cheeks. "Oh, those bastards."

Sasuke blinked.

"What do you mean bastards?" The blonde's cerulean eyes trained themselves on Sasuke, a look of slight panic setting in.

"I—er---well that is---well---absolutely nothing." Naruto looked steadfastly at Sasuke who stared back, unreadable onyx depths pinning the blonde on the spot. There was a calculating look running through those depths which the Uzumaki was beginning to feel a little queasy about.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

"No way."

"Yeah way." Naruto was wondering about when Sasuke had gotten so close or why he suddenly felt his eye lids drooping down or why Sasuke's were doing the same thing until the electric tingle of contact shot through his body from his lips all the way to the tips of his toes.

Naruto stayed frozen that way, Sasuke gently kissing his lips, there was too much going through the blonde's head to really comprehend doing anything but letting Sasuke kiss him. When the Uchiha pulled back, Naruto found that he wasn't the only one with a pretty blush dusting their cheeks.

Sasuke's eyes looked nervous, but held a slight bit of determination in them.

"Naruto…" The Uchiha looked away, the blush spreading further. "I…uh…well…I uh…I like you!"

Sasuke was now staring at his feet; eyes scrunched shut, embarrassment flooding his person. So much for ultra cool lone wolf. But hadn't he given that up when he made friends with those brain dead morons? Or on the advent of his crush on Naruto?

"Sasuke?" A gentle voice broke through his rapid thoughts. The boy forced one obsidian eye open to look at Naruto. The blonde had a shy smile on his face, so very unlike his boisterous personality.

"_Oh god that's cute…"_ Sasuke couldn't help but think as he stared at Naruto.

"I…" The blonde looked down, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "I like you too," the blonde finished in a shy and small voice. There was an awkward quiet in which Sasuke felt a bubble of happiness explode within his body and engulf his whole entire being.

The Uchiha literally felt like he was floating.

"Uhhh…ummm…do you want to be my boyfriend?" Sasuke blurted out, staring at the blonde hairs before him. Naruto's head whipped up and he was staring into a pair of startled blue eyes.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then yes!" And a pair of arms was thrown around him and Sasuke's bubble of happiness imploded and he swore the whole entire Student Council room was now painted in an array of Easter pastels. He wrapped his own arms about Naruto and pulled the blonde closer, reveling in the warmth the shorter boy was giving off. It was then a thought occurred to him.

"We're going to stuck in here a while aren't we?" The blonde mhmmed a response. Not bothering to give a warning, Sasuke give in to his impulse and began sucking lightly on Naruto's earlobe.

"Bastard? What are you…gah!" Sasuke had begun licking Naruto's earlobe and shifted the blonde so he could gain better access to his neck. The arms around his neck tightened and Naruto let out a half moan. Sasuke worked his way down the other boy's neck, thoroughly enjoying the way the blonde moaned and shivered against him. It was after a few minutes when Naruto suddenly shoved away from him. The Uchiha blinked in confusion at Naruto.

"What—"

He was cut off when the Uzumaki suddenly grabbed his face in both hands and mashed their lips together for a searing kiss which Sasuke automatically deepened, his tongue roving about the insides of Naruto's mouth. The kissing became steadily more heated and engaged and Sasuke soon found himself shoving Naruto against the wall, shyness lost in the heat of need and want.

He let his hands rove up and down Naruto's body, through his hair and everywhere, feeling the blonde react to each and every one of his touches. He hand delved under the blonde's shirt, skin touching skin. The blonde gasped, pulling out of their current kiss. The Uchiha dipped his head down, paying attention now to the blonde's neck. He licked and sucked and blew all the way down the other boy's neck.  
Naruto groaned and arched in to his touches, tangling his own tan hands in to the Uchiha's black locks.

Without warning, Naruto's hips suddenly pushed off from the wall and ground in to Sasuke's own hips where they were made very aware of a very prominent thing in their nether regions. The dark-haired boy let off a startled gasp, letting go of Naruto's neck in the process, the electricity coursing through his body more then he could handle.

God he wanted more!

With a little hesitation, he experimentally pumped his hips forward again. Naruto groaned loudly and Sasuke could barely control his own groan from escaping his mouth.

This was… this was too good.

Their loud pants broke across the empty Council room and Sasuke barely registered the sound of the fourth period bell ringing as he ground his hips more aggressively in to Naruto's. The blonde let off a choked whine and ground back even more ferociously. Sasuke could barely see straight, his world had narrowed down in to the one blonde boy panting harshly in his arms.

The Uchiha worked his hands about Naruto's body, vaguely registering the fact that they should at least take off their pants, or there would be a very unwelcome mess in both of their pants very soon. The blonde whined something that sounded suspiciously like his name and gasped as Naruto began trying to shove off Sasuke's shirt that the boy didn't even know the other had been unbuttoning.

Sasuke reluctantly released the delicious body as Naruto whined at him again. A pause ensued, Naruto observing Sasuke with his keen eyes that had become a misty blue. It was the blonde who made the first move this time, pulling off from the wall and stopping mere centimeters from the Uchiha. Naruto's eyes roved about Sasuke's bare chest and then focused in on one thing.

Before the dark-haired boy knew it, his nipple was being savagely attacked by a hungry mouth and it was his turn to be shoved up against the wall as Naruto forcibly spun both of them around and slammed the Uchiha bodily in to the wall. Sasuke could barely think. He wanted more, oh god he wanted more! More of Naruto's touch, more of his mouth, more of his body.

More of everything that was Naruto.

The blonde suddenly pulled away and met Sasuke's eyes in a smoldering clash of blue on black. Then the other boy suddenly smiled a warm sunlit smile that Sasuke couldn't help but respond to with his own quirk of the lips.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered before moving and capturing Sasuke's mouth in another heated kiss. Their hands roved some more, the heat having suddenly died down to a warm glow. Sasuke just wanted to kiss Naruto.

Kiss the other boy and never let him go.

He pulled Naruto closer to him, deepening the kiss slightly, before pulling back an inch, lips hovering over the others.

"Naruto…" He was about to move back in to kiss Naruto again when a loud knocking on the door beside them happened to interrupt them.

"Naruto! Sasuke! I hope you're decent! Your spare ends in five minutes!" That was Kiba using his vocal cords to his full advantage.

Sasuke let out a small groan of despair, slumping against the wall. Naruto buried his head in to the Uchiha's shoulder.

"We spent a whole period making out?" came the blonde's muffled voice. Sasuke blinked.

"Looks like it," Sasuke responded. He gently pushed Naruto off of him and smirked. "We better get ourselves "decent," before we go," Sasuke murmured, picking his button-up shirt that was part of the school uniform off the floor.

Naruto began grumbling as he moved to tuck in his own shirt back in to his pants. Just as they both moved to exit the Council room, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and spun the blonde around, right back in to his arms. He smirked at the surprised expression on the boys face before moving in to initiate another kiss.

Ultra-cool lone wolves so were not cool any more.

"Ah man! Are you guys not done yet!?"

* * *

And there it is, the end of the oneshot. Yeah, pretty generic, I know, but I hoped you enjoyed it anyways. Umm, second make-out scene of my writing career. I wasn't queasy about it, since I've read so much of it that I've become immune. But I feel it's pretty amateurish, but it's the best that I can do right now. Comments and critique welcome, I will love you forever. XXDD

Tell me if you found any particularly glaring mistakes grammar, syntax etc. wise. This was unbetaed, so there might be errors. Anyways, review please!! I'll give you all electronic cookies!!!


End file.
